


seoul's capacity

by yutaseieki



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Bombs, Car Accidents, Chaos, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Elections, Enemies to Lovers, Future Fic, Genital Torture, Genocide, Government, H - Freeform, Interrogation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mass Death, Mutilation, No Smut, Nuclear Warfare, Soft Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Time Travel, Torture, Waterboarding, felix do be driving doe, felix red p plates canon, literally like 5 people survive lmao, pissboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutaseieki/pseuds/yutaseieki
Summary: wrote this almost two years ago for an assignment and i got a b on it. thought i'd upload it after being gone for like, a year or 2? idk i don't remember. anyways it's about how half of nct dies and how the other half (and a certain skz member) blows up the planet and goes back in time
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Felix & Y/N, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee & Y/N, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, NCT Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	seoul's capacity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_Bi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Bi/gifts).



> y/n is in this fic but its not a self insert! it's my old teacher lol

“Good evening citizens of Seoul, this is your new president, Sex Man, speaking. I am very thankful for everyone who voted for me, and I hope to prove my worth to everyone who didn’t. Today, on the 12th of May 2119, I would like to introduce a new policy.”

The television in the dorm stated, in an almost monotone voice, and the twenty-one young boys watched intently. They didn’t dare speak over her, worried they’d miss something important, something that could have a severe impact on them or their careers. “Now, unfortunately, you all know that we reached earth’s carrying capacity many, many years ago. Our earth never should have had more than 6 billion people, but we are now approaching an amount of 11.4 billion. The United Western Empires has decided that we must have a lottery to decide which five from every eleven people will die.” Every person’s jaw dropped, and they all looked around the room, making sure that nobody was hallucinating or mishearing the shocking words coming from the screen.

“Oh, my god, no!” The two youngest started to panic and cry, and the eldest two looked at each other, silently deciding to attempt to protect them at all costs. “What’s going to happen to us?” Another asked, and their leaders were panicking, trying to calm them down. “Please ensure that you watch tomorrow’s segment to avoid any unpleasant surprises.” Sex Man smiled, and their eldest, Taeil, quickly grabbed the remote and turned the television off. Screaming and shouting filled the room regardless.

“There’s twenty-one of us, we can’t all die.” Ten screamed. “This is bad, this is so, so wrong!” Renjun cried out. “Ten people are for sure going to die,” Lucas said. “Is this a whole world thing, or just here? What about me, I’m from Japan! I’m not from here!” “Everyone, calm down, please.” Their cool, calm and collected leader, Taeyong, spoke up in a quiet voice. “I know it looks like everything is going wrong, but we can still have hope. There’s a chance none of us will die, and as small as it is, I want to believe in it.” He turned to the oldest boys and spoke directly to them. “Please, please, don’t let the kids get scared. If… If anyone’s going to die, it’s going to be us. We’ll die to protect them, got that?” Everyone nodded solemnly.

“Hey, if some of us die, what happens to the rest of us? Will you continue our legacy?” Johnny asked. “It’d hurt so much to continue if we’re missing members, but it’ll for sure hurt everyone else more if we stop making music. Remember, isn’t our goal world domination? We can’t give up, no matter what.” Mark said, his small figure slouching on the side of the armchair he was sharing with Haechan.

“If Taeyong dies I’ll kill myself,” Yuta said, shaking softly. “I just… I wanna go home. Please, please!” Chenle, the second youngest, seemed to shrink into Johnny’s warm, tall and soft body as they hugged. “Everyone just go to sleep. I don’t care that we have a full day tomorrow, we’re staying in together. It could be our last day as twenty-one, I’m not risking it.” Taeyong said, and Yuta clung to his arm as they walked off to their room. Everyone else split off into their room groups and retreated to their rooms too.

Except for Mark and Haechan, who stayed out in the living room, seated in their chair. Haechan turned to face Mark as soon as everyone had left and burst into hysterical tears. “Mark, Mark, if I die, please, you gotta keep living… for... for me…” Haechan stared at him, wide-eyed, hands shaking wildly. Something snapped deep inside Mark’s soul, and his thoughts became less and less coherent by the second. “Haechan, I don’t know what I’ll do if you die. I’ll go insane. I’ll die without you, please, run away with me.”

Seeing Haechan so shattered and broken hit Mark right in the heart. His closest friend, his childhood friend, his boyfriend was hurting, and that made Mark hurt too. “Mark, if we run away, they’ll know! They’ll kill us both, then. I can’t live without you, I… I love you, Mark.” Haechan broke his eye contact with Mark, and Mark could almost feel his heart crack in two. “Okay, but if one of us is set to die, we’ll run away. Please, I really can’t live without you, I’ll die, I’ll kill myself.” Haechan was shocked at how his boyfriend became so distraught so quickly.

“Go to bed, Mark. I love you.” Mark looked hurt but understood that Haechan probably couldn’t think of anything else to say to such a serious, out of character threat. “I… love you too, Haechan. Goodnight, cutie pie.” Haechan glared at him before softening his gaze; Mark was probably just trying to lighten the situation. His tears had slowed, but as he looked at Mark’s strained face they dripped down his cheeks and neck. “Can we sleep together, please? I’m just really scared.” Haechan cries quietly. “Haechan, we always sleep together. Are you okay?” “No, I’m not okay. I need you to stay with me, Mark.” “Okay, but I’m really tired. I’m gonna sleep straight away.” “Aw, no late-night truth or dare games?” “Goodnight, Haechan.”

The next morning, Mark was awoken to a loud crash and screams coming from throughout the dorm. He bolted up and out of his room, leaving Haechan asleep. He saw Johnny, Taeyong and Jisung standing and staring at a scene that was going down in the kitchen. As Mark got closer, he could see a body collapsed on the floor, Jungwoo and Taeil crouched down beside it, screaming and slapping it.

“Lucas, wake up!” Jungwoo cried, smacking the body across the face and chest. Taeil was screaming at the top of his lungs, begging Lucas to wake up, for someone to call an ambulance. Mark’s jaw dropped as he spotted a tiny bottle roll out from under Lucas’ shirt when he was shaken. “Johnny, are those pills?” Mark asked, fearing the worst. “You’ve gotta be joking… Lucas wouldn’t do that.” Jisung was listening in on their conversation and his face paled, he looked like he was going to faint. “Taeil, check for a pulse,” Johnny said, and Taeil braced himself and placed his fingers onto Lucas’ neck. “There’s nothing. He’s dead.” Taeil said, face turning white. “Don’t joke around.” Taeyong scolded him and went to feel for himself. Upon feeling nothing, Taeyong fainted on the floor, crushing the bottle of pills.

Jisung was still watching the disaster and put his hands up to his mouth. “You okay, Jisung?” Johnny asked, and Jisung shook his head before violently throwing up. Mark himself started to feel very lightheaded and his vision blurred, the last thing he saw was Johnny rushing closer to him as he fell forwards into his arms.

When Mark awoke for the second time that day, he was in a hospital bed with an IV drip attached to his arm. He turned to his side and saw Taeyong and Yuta in two other beds near his own. “Mark, you’re awake! It’s been hours, that woman announced the lottery on the news not even half an hour ago.” Johnny said, looking incredibly distressed. “How’d it go?” Mark asked, fearing for himself and the rest of the group.

“Well, firstly I feel like I should tell you this. Lucas is dead, he killed himself in the middle of the night. Jungwoo feels awful, they’re roommates, you know? Poor guy feels like he could’ve stopped him. You saw Taeyong faint this morning, yeah? Yuta walked into the kitchen, saw him on the floor and completely lost it. He took a knife and… I think you know what he did. He severed one of his arteries, there was blood everywhere, I feel so sick remembering it.” Johnny shuddered and looked to where the rest of his group was seated.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I wish I could’ve helped, but everything just made me feel so weak.” Mark spoke softly. He couldn’t force himself to look anywhere other than Johnny, feeling multiple pairs of eyes watching him at once. “It’s okay, Mark. I think you deserve to know what’s going to happen to the rest of us now.” Johnny said, making eye contact with Mark. “Jisung, Chenle, Ten, Taeyong, Winwin, Doyoung, Jeno, Kun, Jungwoo and Yangyang all got named to die in the lottery. I feel so bad for Yuta, he’s going to wake up from a suicide attempt just to be told Taeyong’s gonna die.” Johnny said, and Mark felt tears slip from his eyes against his will.

“I can’t believe this… It has to be a dream. This can’t be real, no, you’re just joking with me, right?” Mark said, tears falling steadily now. “This is real. Mark, I’m sorry…” Johnny said, and Mark felt shattered and destroyed, deep in his heart. This dream the twenty-one of them held, this collective goal of helping people all over the world was now about to be thrown out the window, and Mark couldn’t do anything about it. Through his blurry eyes, he could see Haechan walk into the room and run over to Mark’s bed.

“Mark, we’re safe, we’re gonna be okay!” He said, but Mark shook his head. “We aren’t gonna be okay after this.” Mark closed his eyes and let the tears build up behind them. “Anyway, Mark, tonight is our last night with those ten boys. Make the most of it.” Johnny said, walking over to a stirring Taeyong. Mark heard a violent sob come from the side of the room, and he cuddled closer into Haechan. The next morning, Mark was released from the hospital, along with Yuta. Taeyong didn’t leave, and neither did the other doomed boys. The dorm would feel empty without them.

Yuta was put under constant watch, still wrecked from his injury and from losing his loved ones. However, Mark wasn’t going to take any crap from anyone and organized a meeting between the surviving boys; himself, Yuta, Johnny, Jaehyun, Jaemin, Renjun, Xiaojun, Hendery, Haechan and Taeil. They’d put together a plan to sneak into one of Seoul’s biggest nuclear power plants and hijack it to set off the nuclear bombs the country had been storing in case of World War 3.

Once Mark had thought through his plan and made sure there was little room for mistakes, he contacted a woman named Bruh Moment. Bruh had worked at Nuclear Seoul for almost ten years now, and her experience put her into a respected position. But, she was unhappy with the government’s lottery, and after Mark found out she had lost her husband, her child and her mother, he knew she would be willing to risk anything to get revenge. She was, and she was very glad to help them sneak into the building. They’d gathered a large group of people to help, well-known names, criminals, even ordinary people. They wanted revenge, and they were going to get it.

Two weeks after the devastating lottery, their plan was put into place. Bruh brought the group in, and everyone was given specific orders. Mark, Haechan and Jaehyun were in charge of positioning and firing the bombs. They’d be fired across the world, one in the Americas, one in Asia, one in Europe, one in Africa and one in Oceania. As Mark prepared to launch the bombs, a shout was heard from outside. Someone had found them. Mark quickly punched the buttons and loud, red alarms flashed around them. Mark and Jaehyun made a run for it, but Haechan screamed as his foot kicked a chair and he heard his ankle crack and snap. Mark and Jaehyun turned to the noise as the door was busted down. They screamed and Jaehyun pulled Mark away from the scene as Haechan was ripped from their sight and they screamed as they heard the telltale screams of a young boy being kidnapped. They didn’t even care about what they’d just done to the earth or its inhabitants, they just wanted to get Haechan back.

“Mark, I’ll go on ahead, go get Haechan. Do whatever you need to do.” Jaehyun said, and Mark nodded firmly. He stayed behind, bracing himself for the imminent impact of the nuclear bomb. They hadn’t even set it to fall anywhere near Seoul, but Mark always thought it was better to be extra careful. Mark had planned for the bomb to fall in Zhengzhou, so Seoul would still feel the impacts. His phone buzzed in his pocket, most likely with an emergency missile notification, and so Mark slid himself under a table and prayed that the power plant would be a good enough shelter. He wrapped his arms around himself and prayed to all the higher powers he’d learnt about in school as all of his surroundings shake and shudder violently. Posters were falling off of walls, dust was spreading throughout the hallway, and Mark swore he heard at least two different screams. He hoped neither of them was Haechan. Mark thought “fuck it” and pulled himself up from under the table, tried to steady himself and started making his way down the winding corridors.

He thought to himself, “hey if I was going to torture a child I personally would do it in a dungeon, so let’s go to the basement.” Mark found an elevator but decided against using it, the ground was still shaking and he didn’t know what kind of things could happen if he used an elevator in a nuclear war. As he walked down the stairs, he felt the pressure in his ears increase. He knew he must be walking down a fair distance, as the stairs became damper and darker, and the smell grew mustier. Mark felt nauseous but continued down the stairs in hope of finding his boy. He heard muffled noises that sounded like screams and hurried himself down. However, he knew he had to be quiet. A large aftershock of the bomb caused Mark to lose his footing and squeak as he slipped down the slightly wet stairs. A large door was hanging wide open, and Mark could see a large table with a body strapped to it.

It was Haechan.

Mark covered his mouth and quickly walked into the room, looking around and being careful to not get caught. “Haechan, I’m here, I’m gonna get you out,” Mark whispered, and Haechan squirmed on the table, happy to hear Mark’s voice. Mark had to hide soon enough though, as two men in suits walked into the rooms, bringing more ropes, rags and large pairs of scissors. Mark noticed the jug of water on the table across from him and saw there were no cups.

Suddenly, the men started speaking rapidly. “Speak, or we’ll use these on you.” “Hurry up and talk, brat.” Haechan was spat on, and a piece of tape was ripped from his mouth. “I’ll never tell you anything, what are you gonna do about it?” Haechan hissed at the men, and they threw a rag over his mouth and nose. “Start talking, how did you get in here?” “I told you, I’m not saying-” He was cut off as one of the men grabbed the jug and poured it over his face. Haechan coughed and sputtered loudly, and Mark had to fight the urge to run to him. “Talk.” Haechan shook his head and the other man pulled out both pairs of scissors. He sliced through Haechan’s exposed skin, cutting a line in his stomach and chest. Haechan screamed louder than Mark had ever heard, and Mark almost threw up as the man left the scissors in Haechan’s body.

“Will you talk, or are you a useless little child? A good for nothing attention whore? You’re worth nothing unless you confess whatever the hell you’ve done, and even then you’ll be worth less than a fucking sewer rat.” Mark’s eyes welled up with tears, knowing Haechan would feel affected by those words. He’d always confided in Mark when he’d felt down or worthless, and it took hours to cheer him up. Though, he knew he had to stay here, for everyone’s safety. “No, please, let me go!” He shouted, and more water was poured over his face. “I’m never telling you anything!” Mark stared as the water was poured all over Haechan’s face with no breaks, and the scissors were ripped through his body.

Haechan screeched as loud as he could, but he’d never be heard down here. Mark hadn’t noticed it before, but Haechan had been stripped naked, probably for easier access when they were cutting him. The scissors ran down his body until they were ripped out and stabbed into his- “Oh man, that looks painful.” Mark thought to himself while feeling nauseous.

He had to look away as Haechan’s screams stopped, and the men stopped pouring water down him. They left, and Mark ran over to Haechan, crying into his shoulder. “I’m so sorry, forgive me, please, I’m avenging you. I promise I’ll fix this for you, for all of us.” Mark kissed Haechan once on the cheek and once on the lips as his salty tears ran down both of their faces. He had half a thought to stay behind and die with the boy he loved, but he promised to avenge him, so he stood up, as brave as possible, tears still streaming down his face and ran back up the stairs.

Whilst stalking through the corridors, Mark saw two young people hiding under a table. He approached them carefully, nervous they’d think he had a weapon of some sort. “Y/N! Get behind me!” A man with an Australian accent yelled as he stood up to protect Y/N. “No, please! I have no weapons, but I’m the one who set off those bombs! Please, just help me get out of here.” Mark yelled, and the Australian man walked over to him. He brushed him down, and after making sure Mark had no weapons, introduced himself. “I’m Felix. This man behind me is named Y/N, and you are?” “Mark Lee. Call me Mark. Please, I need to get out of here.” Felix and Y/N nodded, and they took his hand and ran to the nearest exit.

Outside, Mark could only spot Yuta, his teammates obviously getting lost or captured too. Bruh wasn’t anywhere to be found either. “We have to go, Yuta. This is Felix and Y/N, they helped me. We need to escape, the others are probably dead by now anyway.” Yuta nodded and they all ran to the nearest car, a Delorean, from the 1900s.

Felix slapped his red P plates onto the front and back of the car, and they all ran into the car. Y/N was pulled into Mark’s lap as Felix floored the accelerator. He blushed softly, and Mark giggled before realising that he shouldn’t get emotionally invested in anyone else until this war was over. Mark eyed the speedometer, and saw that Felix’s speed was about ninety miles per hour, upon closer look they were going at exactly eighty-seven miles per hour, and Mark had a brief thought about a movie he saw once, before the speedometer hit eighty-eight and Mark passed out.

Felix looked behind him in shock as lights shone within the car, he looked over at the constant light. “May 12, 2019, 17:47.” As he turned his eyes back to the road, the sky was a mixture of soft pinks and deep purples, and the rest of the passengers in the car awoke. They started shouting nonsense at Felix, who stopped paying attention to the road to yell back, and he crashed the car into a tree, sending everyone flying in different directions. Mark flew out of the back of the car, his head, legs and face being hit with the most force as he landed in the dirt, passing out as soon as his head hit the ground.


End file.
